


take every ounce of love and beg me for more

by ryozumi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryozumi/pseuds/ryozumi
Summary: Two hours have passed since they started, but nothing's caught on fire - yet - so Tenn’s decided to leave them to their own devices. And while the pangs of hunger are growing more pronounced, it's worth the wait just to have the two of them here on one of their rare nights off together.Of course, he won't ever admit that out loud.Neither will Iori, but for Tamaki, all it’ll take is one look to understand them both.





	take every ounce of love and beg me for more

“Iorin, wait, you gotta add the egg at the very end, or it’s not gonna taste as good.”

Tenn hears Tamaki’s insistent voice pestering Iori in the kitchen from all the way over in the living room of Trigger’s apartment. He’s louder than the television droning on in the background, but Tenn doesn't mind in the slightest; he's long since lost interest in the drama currently airing. 

What he finds infinitely more intriguing is the show playing out in the next room over starring Izumi Iori and Yotsuba Tamaki and the ridiculous antics they get into together while attempting to complete a task as simple as cooking dinner. 

Two hours have passed since they started, but nothing's caught on fire - yet -so Tenn’s decided to leave them to their own devices. And while the pangs of hunger are growing more pronounced, it's worth the wait just to have the two of them here on one of their rare nights off together.

Of course, he won't ever admit that out loud.

Neither will Iori, but for Tamaki, all it’ll take is one look to understand them both.

Tenn throws his legs over the armrest and folds his arms over his stomach, conspicuously eyeing them over the back of the chair. Iori heaves a sigh. His exasperated expression carries even more weight than the impact of the climactic reveal onscreen.

“I’m following the recipe, and the recipe instructs us to add it now, so that’s what I’m -  _ Yotsuba-san! _ ” 

Tamaki skillfully evades Iori’s lunge for the stolen egg and tauntingly holds it high above his head, a mirthful laugh bursting from his chest. “Can’t add it if ya can’t reach it.”

Reluctant to miss even a second of Iori’s indignant shock, Tenn snatches the remote up from the table and switches the television off entirely.

“Of all the childish - Yotsuba-san, please put the egg down.”

Even if he couldn't, Tenn wouldn't need to see Tamaki’s face to know his grin is as wide as it is impish. “Nah,” he replies loftily and adds after a short pause, “but if you gimme a kiss I’ll think about it.”

“Wh- I’ll do no such thing!” Color floods Iori’s cheeks in an instant. The appreciative hum Tenn allows himself doesn’t go unnoticed; Tamaki spares a toothy grin in his direction, made all the more charming by the ease with which he dodges Iori’s pursuits.

“You might want to consider it,” Tenn cuts in after several more unsuccessful attempts to recover the egg. Iori immediately directs his focus to Tenn; startled by the realization that they have an audience, his eyes widen and his blush deepens. Tenn nods pointedly, directing his gaze to the pot nearly boiling over on the stove. “For the sake of our dinner.”

“K-Kujou-san...” Poor Iori seems to be at an utter loss, torn between refusing to yield to Tamaki’s whims and the logical part of his brain undoubtedly reasoning that any false sense of pride he maintains by being stubborn probably isn't worth screwing up their dinner and incurring Tenn’s wrath.

As for Tamaki, now that he has Tenn on his side, his expression morphs into something halfway between hopeful and expectant, the way it does when he’s attempting to convince them to buy him unnecessary snacks from the convenience store. 

Distraught, Iori looks to Tenn one last time. Tenn carefully maintains his own expression: he neither holds back his amusement nor the touch of fondness warming his chest.

The potency of both of their honest gazes on him at once breaks Iori down in record time. Reluctantly, Iori grabs onto Tamaki’s shoulders for leverage and finally gives in to Tamaki’s demand - but the kiss is over in a heartbeat and Iori’s retreat is so rapid Tamaki has no chance at lengthening it.

Dismayed, Tamaki pouts and lowers his hand, inadvertently lowering his guard as well. Where Tamaki loses opportunity, Iori takes it and snatches the egg away, clutching it to his chest for good measure.

“Don’t make that face,” Iori chides with a huff, mouth twisted into a frown as he protectively walks the egg over to the pot. 

In a rare display of mercy, Tenn refrains from commenting on how Iori may be acting even more childishly compared to Tamaki. Instead, he focuses on Tamaki, offering him a single raised brow over the back of the chair. “I’m impressed. You’re on a winning streak, if I remember correctly.”

Tamaki instantly forgets his disappointment and throws his hands up, fingers forming peace signs on each. He practically radiates pride at Tenn’s words. “Hehe. Wanna hear ‘bout all the times I already won this week?”

Iori visibly deflates in Tenn’s periphery.  Muted horror drains every last bit of color from Iori’s face as Tenn responds to Tamaki with a single nod; he looks dangerously close to dunking his head into the pot on the stove when Tamaki leans over the chair and excitedly launches into the details of each and every incident, using his long fingers to tally as he goes on.

It’s cute, and a little endearing, that mischievous twinkle in Tamaki’s eyes making it clear he’s ticking off numbers because he finds joy in this part of his relationship with Iori, simple as that.

It’s cute, and a little endearing, that he’s obviously hoping for more of Tenn’s praise and maybe some help teasing Iori, even though that should already be a given considering how much Tenn enjoys that part of their own relationship.

It’s cute, and a little endearing, but most of all it's an achingly warm testament to the generous size of Tamaki’s heart.

Tenn pauses. Mulls over these thoughts, over the sight of Iori pretending not to listen to their conversation even as he burns hotter than the stove burner, over the sight of Tamaki’s blinding grin only inches from his face. Allows his mouth to twist into something resembling a smile.

It’s remarkably cute, and more than a little endearing, so maybe he’ll reward Tamaki with that praise he seeks and a kiss of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> they each have two hands!!
> 
> this was originally a treat for [elie](https://twitter.com/CureAphrodite), but i decided to add a lil bit more and share it! i might add to this someday, but for now, i hope you enjoyed it ;;
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobaya_san) yelling abt gaku and/or yamato at any given time !! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
